


Thaw

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sylvain, in from a blizzard......and into Felix's care.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC's Advent

His horse left in the care of Felix's stablehands, Sylvain wasted no time heaving himself into the main house, finally in from the beginnings of what looked to be an impressive blizzard. At least his father didn't expect him back too quickly... He shivered at the thought of going back out into the snow and shook his head, droplets of water falling from the ends of his hair. 

He peeled off his thick gloves in the entryway and stomped snow from his boots. Riding had barely helped him, the snow was on the sides as much as anything... By the time he reached the grand hearth, a burning ache had reached his extremities, reminding him they were there. His fingers barely held onto to the gloves and Sylvain was momentarily thankful for the leather bag he carried, slung over his body, containing the papers he'd been tasked with delivering. 

That bag came off next, as gloves were tossed a safe distance from open flame, still on the ground as snow kept melting from it. From him... He knelt to see about his boots, but his fingers weren't quite up to the task yet. If he hadn't known better, he'd swear they were caught in his own flame... 

"You made it." 

Sylvain looked up at the sound of Felix's voice. 

"Yeah, I think so. Might be spending a few days..." 

Felix looked almost like he wanted to laugh, but instead he just shook his head and gestured at Sylvain's boots. 

"Let me," he said softly as he crossed the room to the hearth-- and Sylvain. 

And before Sylvain could protest that, hey, despite their friendship, Felix had a _title_ now and should not be on his knees, cloak pooled on the floor, leaning to tug the knots from a visitor's boots-- Felix had them undone, fingers working quickly to get them loose enough to pull free. 

Sylvain stepped out of them carefully, standing even as Felix set the boots to thaw. 

"Thanks..." 

"You're hopeless." 

Yeah, Sylvain knew that. Felix dragged a chair over once he stood but didn't let Sylvain sit. Instead, his scarf went next, and long jacket-- layer upon layer, warm hands finding cold skin until finally, Sylvain could feel his toes, his fingers, and other parts that Felix touching him made him well-aware of. 

Then, and only then did he sit, close enough that the flame was almost too warm on his toes, but oh... 

"Are you this hospitable to all your guests?" Sylvain asked with a little grin. 

"No," Felix replied. "Only the ones I feel _need_ this sort of hospitality." 

Sylvain did not complain about Felix sliding up onto his lap a moment later, continuing to find cold spots for warm fingers as he settled with his legs on either side of Sylvain's. 

Felix was wearing too much to let much skin show, but his neck... He didn't flinch when Sylvain touched him-- maybe his fingertips had warmed up a bit, or maybe it didn't matter... 

"You know what else is cold?" Sylvain tried. "Might need a little extra attention..." 

It was terrible and worth a shot and... 

It actually worked.


End file.
